The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0031’.
‘CIFZ0031’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small orange decorative inflorescences, medium yellow-green foliage color, compact and rounded plant habit, with a natural season flowering response of late September or early October.
‘CIFZ0031’ originated from a hybridization made in December 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in a greenhouse in Amanecer, Columbia. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘Yoashley’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,916, with lighter shade of orange inflorescences, little larger plant size and a black cloth flowering response that is half a week slower than ‘CIFZ0031’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0031’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘04-M173’ with larger, pink/lavender inflorescence color, more disc florets, a little smaller plant size with a natural season flowering response that is two weeks faster than that of ‘CIFZ0031’. The resultant seed was sown and grown outdoors in June 2007 in Alva, Fla.
‘CIFZ0031’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2007 in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0031’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2008 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.